The Return of Something
by Norwegian Blue
Summary: After a lot of dancing around and eye contact, Morgana and Sir Leon are finally able to start something. Spoilers for 2.3


**Author's note:** This is my first Merlin fic and the first romantic fic I've written in like forever, so it might be a little rough. I apologize for any errors/idiotness. ;)

* * *

During the boring parts at court, which Leon had been attending more and more often, they would subtly draw the other's attention to an amusing quirk of whoever happened to be addressing the king, or to acknowledge that a particularly pompous visiting noble had ripped his trousers and was desperately trying to hide that fact via some hand placement that was surely frowned upon in court etiquette. At the tournament, she held his gaze a beat longer than natural. They would almost accidentally brush against each other in halls and then find each other later on at feasts to apologize, and it would end up that they were able to have a dance together before she was taken away to make the rounds, greeting nobles.

But there was very little chance of a knight being allowed to court the Lady Morgana, and Arthur had made it known to him that both Arthur and the King thought highly of him and considered him Arthur's right hand and Arthur would consider it a personal favor if he didn't do anything to jeopardize that. But then the next time they saw each other, Morgana, using formal words but a warm tone, congratulated him on his new position and seemed to make a point of attending sword and jousting practice and making an excuse to speak to Arthur and thus giving them the opportunity to talk, as he was always at Arthur's right shoulder.

It isn't as though they didn't try for more than that, even for a proper conversation. But when he wasn't in training, he was meeting with Arthur and Uther and their advisors discussing the advantages of one diplomatic action over the other or making an appearance with Arthur when a visiting noble wished to look over the knights. And it wasn't as though Morgana, as the highest ranking lady at court, didn't have responsibilities.

On the rare occasion he did have a moment free and wasn't going to fall over where he was standing from sheer exhaustion, he would be defeated by the fact that Morgana's tower was located in the one part of the castle where he had no business to be. It isn't as though he'd go to her chambers, of course, but just in case she happened to be walking by. Whenever he got close to that tower, however, a servant or acquaintance would catch him, and no matter what excuse he had made for being in that part of the tower, they would either insist on doing it for him or cheerfully accompany him as he carried out the completely unnecessary task.

It made him wonder if the Prince or the King had realized his feelings and were setting out people to prevent him from seeing Morgana without their supervision.

But other than never having a conversation other than about how sharp the knights' swords were or how that new man favored his right side far too much, things seemed to be progressing, such as they were. Their eyes immediately found each other whenever they were in the same room. She directed more jokes and observations his way, and he talked to her as casually as his station allowed. And perhaps cementing his position as Arthur's right hand man would make an eventual courtship all the more easier and acceptable.

But then Morgana became distant and wouldn't meet his eyes any more, and he heard her maid whispering to Merlin, and the gist of it seemed to be that she had worsening nightmares. Then she been kidnapped. When she had come back, she had seemed more haunted and withdrawn, unsurprisingly, though it made him wonder what the Druids had done to her. During practice shortly thereafter, he had been taking his aggressions out on Sir Robin, who hadn't yet stopped overusing his right side, he saw her out of the corner of his eye, sitting at the sidelines. He could feel her eyes on his back, and though Sir Robin hadn't shown that much improvement, he shortly ended the session.

As soon as he approached Arthur, Morgana had waved at Arthur from the side and briskly walked out to meet them.

"Morgana," Arthur nodded at her. "I'm glad to see you out and about." Leon realized that this had been the first time she had left the castle since returning from her ordeal.

"Oh yes." She shifted to one side. "Gaius finally gave me leave to take a walk. I thought I would come out and observe the knights who had rescued me." Her eyes flicked to Leon. "But now that I've come out here, I fear that I'm simply too exhausted to make it back to my tower unescorted. Perhaps one of my saviors can walk me back."

"Really." Arthur said, drawing it out.

"Yes, in fact I think perhaps I have even turned my ankle." She shifted again. "I think I can make it back myself, but just in case, perhaps Sir Leon here can accompany me."

"Oh, Morgana. I'm so very sorry to hear that. It's amazing you were able to walk out here to tell me all this." Arthur glanced at Merlin, who had also walked out to meet them. The manservant looked like he was ready to laugh at Morgana's theatrics.

"Oh, it is indeed, my lord. Only the fear of accidentally turning my ankle again while walking back to the castle is keeping me upright." Morgana made no attempt to conceal her smile, and her eyes sparkled.

"Where's Guinevere, then?" Arthur glanced around.

"Oh, I told her that I didn't need her to go on a walk and to take the afternoon off. Clearly I was wrong. Merlin, perhaps if you see her in a bit, you would send her along?"

"Of course, mi'lady."

"Thank you, Merlin. Sir Leon, if you are ready?" She put her hand on his forearm, and Leon felt an entirely welcome tingling sensation.

"Yes, mi'lady." He glanced at Arthur, who was frowning at Morgana, but signaled to Leon that he was expected back shortly.

"You know, I've never had the chance to thank you in your part in saving me while I was taken." Morgana, though her hand was still on his forearm, was staring straight ahead.

"I am only sorry that we were not able to prevent mi'lady from being taken in the first place, and I am glad that no lasting harm came to you."

The last part was asked as a question, and Morgana answered it as such. "No, thankfully they were merciful captors and treated me well."

They walked past the guards at the gate then and she didn't say anything more until they were inside.

"You know, even though my captors were merciful, I found myself thinking about who I would miss at home, should I never get back."

Leon almost reached over to cover her hand to comfort her, but then thought better of it. "That is only natural, my lady."

She shifted the position of her hand on his arm, but otherwise continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Arthur, of course, and Gwen, even though by station she is my servant, she is the truest friend I could hope for and I believe we are closer than many sisters.

"And I thought about all the people at court who I didn't know that well. I've lived at Camelot most of my life and know nearly everyone, especially people who have a presence at court, but there are those who I wished I knew better." Now she wasn't staring straight ahead but smiling softly at him. "I am glad to be back at Camelot so that I may rectify that."

"I too, am glad that you are back safely at Camelot." He was unable to keep from smiling back at her, and perhaps this emboldened him. He found that he no longer wanted to pretend that this was their first meeting. "Court has been terribly boring. This very morning, no one else appeared to have noticed that the hat a visiting noble chose to wear when he addressed the king had appeared to have been used by a rat as it's nest the night before." He winced in false sympathy for the man, who had made a lot of bluster about his time being important and that his boy had played with the Prince when they were young and that should account for something. "I hope he takes a bath soon."

Morgana laughed, a different sort of laugh than the one he had heard her use when someone made a joke at court. "Truthfully, I'm glad I missed that, then. I think I know of that man. He petitions the King more than anyone else in Camelot combined, and indeed, more than he apparently takes a bath."

"Oh dear."

"Yes." Morgana laughed again and flipped her hand so that it moved down to his hand and she pulled him a little closer and then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for accompanying me to my quarters." She said without pulling away, her warm breath moving across the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Oh. I hadn't realized we had reached them." He looked around, remembering that they had just reached the top of a circling staircase.

"Unfortunately we have." Morgana finally pulled away but still clasped his hand. "See this purple curtain? It is how you know that you have reached my chambers. My door is across." Her fingers played across his wrist before she let go. "You should go. Arthur wanted you to get back to putting Robin through his paces before long."

At his raised eyebrow, she smirked a little. "Oh please. I know Arthur's hand signals better than he does. We used to practice sword fighting together when we were younger, and recently he decided that it would do me good to practice regularly again. Without Uther knowing, of course." She leaned in again and fingered the mail and rough cloth near his neck. "Unfortunately, all though Arthur is a superb swordsman, it would do me good to have someone else to practice with."

Leon had to clear his throat. "Perhaps, by Arthur's leave, I could help improve your skills."

He felt her laugh, a little huff of air against his throat and he felt a blush creep across his face. "Don't worry about Arthur. I'll take care of that."

Leon had to smile. "How is my lady's ankle, by the way?"

"Well, it is a bit better, thank you," She said, smoothing out the mail where she had played with it and pulled back a little. "But I am still affeared that I could possibly turn it again. And I was going to watch the knights practice again tomorrow. I don't suppose I could trouble you to walk me down again?" Her hand fluttered at her breast but she was broadly smirking at him.

Leon swept down low in a bow but grinned up at her. "As you wish, my lady."

* * *

**Author's note:** That's right. I went there.


End file.
